


Two Halves of Different Nothings

by AA_Batteries



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Backstory, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Dark Past, Friendship, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Infection, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Origin Story, Pain, Past, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Self-Acceptance, Trauma, Violence, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: All he wanted was to go back to before that thing had attacked him. He wanted to go back to being his parents’ son. He wanted to be normal.He wanted to be something, anything at all.---Ranboo tells Ghostbur about his childhood as it rains beautiful droplets from a dark sky outside.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Two Halves of Different Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I basically put together a bunch of Ranboo headcanons and made it a fanfiction about his childhood.
> 
> And this guys gets a tad bit dark :)

Ranboo sat at his window, staring out into the town laid out before him. The wooden bridges and houses that made L’manburg so unique sprawled themselves out across the land, flowing over the giant crater that was now filled with crystalline water. The surface shimmered and rippled as the sparkling droplets of water that rained from the ominous clouds above hit its glassy surface. The sky and the water were so inherently different when it rained. One glistened and danced, beautiful and glorious to look at, while the other roiled through the sky, dark and imposing as thunderous growls escaped the clouds and hot, white fire struck the earth.

Ranboo rested his face on a black fist as he leaned on the ledge of his window. He desperately wanted to go outside and touch the magical, glistening gems that fell from those looming clouds. He would have given anything just to be able to feel the water again, how it ran down one’s skin and left cold, shining trails in its wake. The feeling of running water was one of those things people took for granted. That sensation was just simply something someone would ever think they would miss.

How wrong they all were.

Spotting a stray Enderman teleport around desperately as it looked for shelter, his thoughts flashed back to a darker time before he had become a lone, mysterious traveler. He remembered the burning of the water so clearly, worse than even the searing pain of a hot coal. It had been like acid on his skin, eating away at him. He hadn’t known at the time why it felt like that. He hadn’t figured that out until much later.

He shook off the memory, closing his two heterochromatic eyes, Inhaling slowly he listened to the soft  _ pitter-patter _ of the rain as it tapped against his window. It was a comforting sound regardless of the horrific memories he had associated with water. As he exhaled he opened his eyes again. Tommy and Tubbo ran around outside, playing some kind of game with one another as they chased each other across the many wooden bridges of the country they had toiled to create. A gentle smile touched his lips as he watched the two. So innocent, so kind.

His attention was drawn away from his friends when a desperate rapping sounded against his door. He jumped up, quickly opening it for whoever was there. To his surprise, Ghostbur stood there with a blue sheet over his head and a grin on his face.

“Could I come in please?” He said, smiling broadly. His glowing eyes glanced behind him briefly, “I’m afraid I melt in the rain.”

Ranboo smiled, stepping aside to let the man enter. Ghostbur did so, dropping his sheet on the coatrack before sitting down on the couch. “Thank you, friend, I appreciate it,” He said in his echoey way, voice sounding ethereal as it repeats softly, even in the small room. He looked around the room for a moment before he brought his attention back to Ranboo, who was closing the door carefully before any rain managed to make it’s way inside. Ghostbur tilted his head slightly with an almost childlike curiosity. He waited until Ranboo turned to face him before asking his newly acquired question. “Ranboo, why don’t you ever go outside when it rains?”

Rambo paused. His hand hovered in the air in front of him and he slowly clenched the fingers of his chalk-white hand into a fist, looking at it. He remembered when his now stone-like skin had been soft, tan flesh. He remembered when warm blood ran through his veins, moving color to his fingertips when he was cold, redness to his ears when he got angry. He was without that now. He also remembered telling this story to Ghostbur before, but the poor thing tended to forget the bad things he had witnessed, subconsciously selecting the memories he retained. He let out a small sigh, looking up at Ghostbur, “It’s a sad story, are you sure you want to hear it?” He responded through his mask. He always wore his mask. Ghostbur nodded enthusiastically, reaching for his damp sheet and wrapping it around himself. He tucked his feet under the sheet and he had an air of childlike innocence as he eagerly awaited the story to begin.

Ranboo smiled softly at him and took a seat beside him. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to form his history into a story to be told. Leaning down, he rested his forearms on his knees. He looked at the exposed skin of his arms, revealed by his rolled-up sleeves. Black and white skin was strange enough, but should someone touch him it was revealed that he was also ice-cold, having no blood running through his veins to generate heat. He was without many things as it turned out. No sense of smell or taste, he could only see clearly out of his green right eye, the other always seeing some warping dimension that no one else realized existed. He didn’t need to breathe, he didn’t even have a heartbeat. He hid the more gruesome parts of his appearance under layers of cloth. The twisting scars covering his stomach, his strangely shaped mouth that looked more like a black hole than anything else. Swallowing thickly he looked over at Ghostbur, who remained wrapped in his blue blanket, excitedly waiting for the tale to be told.

“So,” Ranboo started, taking a deep breath, “You know how I look different from the others? I’m black and white. I have strangely colored eyes,” he said, pointing to each part of him as he spoke. Ghostbur nodded slowly, as though considering for the first time that Ranboo really did look different. “Well,” Ranboo continued, “I also don’t have any blood. No heart, no lungs. I’m more like a statue than a man,” he said quietly, touching his cold skin softly. Ghostbur also reached out to feel him, eyes growing wider as he realized Ranboo was right. Ranboo chuckled lightly at his reaction. “I wasn’t always like this,” he said as Ghostbur retracted his hand, “I used to be flesh and blood, just like any other person on this planet. I used to be normal,” his voice didn’t sound bitter, just slightly sad, like recalling a dead relative.

“What happened to you?” Ghostbur asked curiously. Ranboo’s eyes cut away from him, instead staring out the window where he had seen the frantic Enderman before.

“I got infected by something.”

* * *

A young Ranboo ran through a field of swaying, golden grass. The stalks brushed against each other, making the meadow sound like it was whispering to him. The bite of the night air nipped at his cheeks as he beamed, running around, mind lost in his own childish fantasy world. Above him clouds rolled over the stars and moon, casting shadows down upon him. He paid them no mind, too absorbed in his story of pretend. The long grass grazed against his tan arms as he ran blindly, his head barely reaching the top of the plants. This was his forest, his entire world. He was in charge of it all and it bent to his will in whatever way he wanted.

Running in his wild circles blindly in the grass he could barely see over made it difficult to know what was around him. The dark of the night and the clouds causing the moon’s light to quickly fade didn’t help his ability to see clearly. He wasn’t concerned though. It was easy to see the lights of the town from here. He wouldn’t get lost even if it started raining.

However, unbeknownst to him, there was someone in the field. Or rather, some _ thing _ . It watched him curiously, it’s black slender limbs nearly invisible in the ebony night. The only thing that was easy to see was its piercing violet eyes. Those purple specks followed Ranboo’s reckless trail he plowed through the darkened meadow, laughing and whooping at random intervals. It remained still, simply watching, not threatening in any way. Ranboo swerved closer to it, growing nearer and nearer. And it still remained, standing tall.

Ranboo didn’t notice the creature until he ran into it. He was immediately knocked back by the force of his impact. He fell solidly on the ground with a gasp, shocked at finding a solid object in the middle of the field. Shaking his head slowly to clear his mind he looked up at the tall creature with curious green eyes. Now knowing where the creature was it was easy to make out it’s features. Thin, spindly limbs stood straight, holding up the body of the thing. As he looked closely he could just make out purple specs sparking off of it, the strange particles just appearing out of thin air around it. His eyes continued up and up. It was tall, much taller than anyone he had ever met. He wanted to know what it was. Ranboo had always been a curious child, questioning everything he saw.

But regardless of all his questions, all of his inquires, when he saw the deep purple eyes glowing in the things skull all he wanted to do was run. He sat frozen on the ground, staring at those eyes. Something was off about them. He felt them digging into him, burning him with their stare. The meadow was silent other than the soft swishing of the stalks around him, as though the world was holding its breath.

Then came the screech. The unholy, glass-shattering screech. The thing’s mouth unhinged impossibly wide like a snake’s might. Sharp fangs revealed themselves in its mouth, the light of it’s eyes reflecting off the horrific spikes. Ranboo’s eyes grew wide as he sat frozen and stared at the terrifying specter. His hesitation was a mistake. A dark hand reached down, clutching the collar of his shirt and yanking him up. He shouted in fear and tried to yank himself away. It was futile as he was raised higher into the air. The scream never stopped. Reaching down desperately he clutched at the ground for anything to hold onto. His small fingers wrapped themselves around a rock and he clutched it tightly. Reeling his arm back, he threw the stone at the creature’s head. It hit the thing’s eye and it screeched louder, the sound tearing at his ears. The stone seemed to do the trick though, as the creature dropped him, the purple sparks growing around it. A swirl of violet light circled the creature quickly and with a blinding flash, it disappeared.

Ranboo didn’t wait to see what happened next. Rubbing away the scorching imprint left from the sudden burst of light, he started running. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another flash of purple, but he ignored it, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. The blades of yellowed grass whipped at his arms as he ran, stinging against his skin. His eyes burned from tears from both fear and shock. His mind screamed one thing at him, a chant, a mantra.

_ Run. _

And so he did. He ran and ran. The clouds thundered above him, threatening rain, but he didn’t care. He focused on the lights of the village. The village was safe. He just needed to make it there before whatever that thing was found him again. Unfortunately for him, fate just wasn’t on his side that night.

The black creature appeared back in front of him in a flash of light. With a shout, Ranboo skidded to a halt, trying to swerve around the creature. It was faster than him though, and it plucked him from the ground with ease. It shrieked in his ear as he was raised off the ground and Ranboo covered his ears as he kicked and screamed. It held fast to him and before he knew it he was in front of the things face. The monster’s jaw was already agape, looking ready to swallow him whole. Ranboo’s screams became louder as he squeezed his eyes shut, childish logic telling him that if he didn’t look it wasn’t real. If he ignored it, it would go away.

It turns out that life tends not to follow the rules of a child’s logic.

Two fiery daggers stabbed into his side and his screaming started anew. But unlike before these weren’t shouts of fear, they were those of pain. His eyes snapped open wide and all he could see was white as the sensation ripped through him. He felt like he was burning alive, acid coursing through his veins. It was a pain he couldn’t have imagined, something he hadn’t even considered possible. This pain ate at him, feeling like it tore his muscles from his bones, shredded his veins inside of him. This pain made him want to just end. Whatever this was, it wasn’t worth it, not a second.

The creature retracted its fangs after what felt like an eternity, but it didn’t even start to stem the feeling now rushing within him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t even notice he was no longer screaming, his mouth just open in an endless silent cry for mercy. The creature had stopped it’s shrieking as well. It now just stared at him, as though waiting. It wasn’t long before he figured out what it was waiting for. A bright green light started seeming out of his wound, flowing towards the monster holding him. It seemed to absorb the light, its own eyes growing brighter with each second that passed. Simultaneously Ranboo felt weaker, more tired. It was stealing his life force, eating and consuming it.

He was saved by the rain.

The first drop that fell landed on his forehead, slowly sliding down his cool shin and down to the ground. The second hit the Enderman. It sizzled as it hit its skin and the creature let out a low screech in response. Then came the downpour. Drop after drop fell from the sky, each hitting the Enderman and scorching it. It started screaming in pain as the rain fell faster and faster. It gathered the purple sparks again and flashed away, leaving Ranboo hovering in the air. He immediately fell to the ground, exhausted. His wound stung and his body seared with whatever toxin rushed through his veins. But he was too tired to do anything about it, so instead, he stayed on the ground as the rain fell from the sky in sheets and soaked him. It was cool and comforting. A pleasant sensation against his burning skin.

He took a breath and let himself fall to the comforting darkness that awaited him.

* * *

He woke up cold. Not an uncomfortable cold where you want to wrap yourself in blankets, or the emotional cold where you want to run away. He just felt cold. He reached a hand up to rub his eyes open and was shocked not to feel the warmth of his skin. Of course, he felt the touch of his hand, but it was just feeling, no temperature difference occurring as the two surfaces made contact. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. He knew this place. A bookshelf in the corner. A messy desk covered in various drawings scrawled on thin paper. He couldn’t smell any of the scents he remembered. I fact he couldn’t smell anything at all. But regardless of that, this was clearly his room.

How had he gotten in his room?

He remembered the night before as clear as though it had happened seconds ago. The monster, the clouds, the rain. All of it. He blinked slowly, sitting up. He looked down at his bed.

He screamed.

His arms were black and white as though painted. He was cold to the touch and now this? He stared at his limbs in fear, scared of the offending surface. He could move them, they were clearly his, all of the feelings he would normally have was there, but these weren’t his arms. They couldn’t be. He quickly yanked off his covers and saw that the same had happened to his legs. His right half was pitch black, his left bone white. After pulling off his sheets he also saw the bandages wrapped tightly around his waist. He quickly tore them off and what he saw spiked his panic further. Two swirling scars marred the side of his body where the monster had bitten him. They were twisted with the black and white of his skin. All the way down his torso his monochrome flesh sat, the two colors never blending together, jest reaching slightly into the other. He felt the telltale burning of tears in the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut to ward off the wet tears that were bound to drip down his face any second.

But they didn’t.

Instead, a red gem fell from his left eye, falling into his lap. He stared at it, even more frightened now. Soon a green one fell from his right. They were both shaped like teardrops, and after a few seconds, they vanished, dissipating into red mist. More and more fell as his confusion grew. Soon he started wailing, sobs racking his body. In the back of his mind it occurred to him that though he was emitting noise and screaming into the air, he hadn’t inhaled since he had woken up and no burning feeling in his chest begged him more air. But his mind tripped past this fact, too caught up on the many other terrifying things happening to him. 

Then his door slammed open. It crashed against his wall with a loud bang, startling him. Before he knew what has happening his vision split, his right eye seeing his room as it was, and his left seeing something else, something warping and frightful. Red light surrounded him and he looked around wildly in panic. The world went white for a second then he went blind in his right eye, leaving the strange twisted world the only thing visible to him. It was only for a moment that this happened, but it scared him to his very core. But soon the moment passes and he blinked once, twice. The warping world remained on the right side of his vision. It made him dizzy, but even when he closed his eye he still saw it. Something wasn’t right though. He was somewhere else now. Just seconds before he’d been sitting in his bed, but now he sat against the wall halfway across the room. Confusion clouded his thoughts, but whatever he was thinking was interrupted by a small cry coming from his door. His head shot up and he looked over. There, standing like statues in the doorway were his mother and father. His mother looked horrified as she stared at him, hand over her mouth. His father looked like he was trying to mask his fear. He wondered what they were scared of. He quickly looked around but spotted nothing amiss. He turned his attention back to them, standing slowly.

“Ma? Dad?” He asked, taking a step towards them. To his shock, they both took a step back. Confused he continued to approach them, talking as he did, “What happened to me? What are you scared of?”

His mother clutched his father’s shirt, hiding behind him. “Demon,” he heard her whisper.

Pain flickered through him aside confusion. Demon? She wasn’t talking about him, surely. He looked around again to search for what she was looking at but froze mid glance. A mirror standing at the end of his room revealed what she had seen. His reflection stared back at him, and for an antagonizing moment, he didn’t understand what he was seeing. There, reflected in the clear surface of the mirror was a boy. His face was split black and white down the middle, both colors patchily merged at the center. This pattern was seen all down this boy’s body, save for the two twisted scars on his side. Even the hair atop his head was split between the two colors. On the black half of his face, a green eye stared back at him, not unlike the ones he had had before his encounter with the Enderman. But on the left half, the white half, the warped half of the world, was a red eye, the color of fresh blood, a newly cut rose. But worst of all was his slash of a mouth. Nothing even close to resembling a human mouth remained on his face. He had no lips and when he opened his mouth he realized he could do what the Enderman did. His jaw was able to unhinge to extreme lengths, two small fangs protruding on the inside. He stumbled back from the image, only to see it follow his movements. He looked to his parents for help but was only met with his father’s cold glare.

“Get out of my house you monster,” his father growled at him. Ranboo opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, remembering the horrifying hole it opened in his face. Meeting his father’s eyes gave min the strangest feeling of being in a room just a bit too warm to be comfortable, so he didn’t, looking past him instead.

“Dad? It’s me. I… Help me, please,” his voice was soft and scared. He was terrified not only of himself but the look on his dad’s face as he looked at Ranboo.

“You aren’t my son. My son is dead. His heart stopped beating hours ago. You are a demon who has possessed my son’s body. So get out now before I kill you myself!”

The words hit Ranboo like a slap. Crystalline tears fell from his eyes as he ran out of his room and to the door of the house. He swung it open, the damp air outside making his skin itch. The sky was overcast and it was drizzling. What a dismal day. He slipped on his shoes and shoved on a coat before stepping outside under the overhang of his house. He turned back to stare at the place he called his home, to his parents who were still around the corner at his bedroom door. His monstrous tears continued to fall as he turned away and stepped into the light rain.

The first droplet of water that hit him hit his jacket and he thought nothing of it. He had his head bowed low as he walked away. He didn’t know where to go or what he was going to do, so he just walked. That proved to be an insufficient plan the second the next drop of water hit him. He cried out, thinking a coal had hit his cheek, but as the rain slowly picked up it became clear that it wasn’t fire burning him. It was water. 

His mind flashed back to the monster that had done this to him, how it had been burned by the beautiful drops of fresh, clean water falling from the sky. He started running as the rain came down faster. Every drop burned his skin more, eating at it like acid. He quickly ducked under an overhang of a building, pressing himself tightly against the wall. The rain started to fall faster and faster, soon a solid sheet of it just a foot away from him. Occasionally a drop would dart away from the rest and get him, but he was mostly safe here against the rotting wood of the old shop.

He stayed like that for hours, unmoving against the wall. The evening turned to night and the lights of the town slowly dimmed and went out. The rain never stopped, just remaining strong and fluent in front of him. During this time he thought over all of the changes his new body had. He discovered he didn’t get tired or hungry. He didn’t have a heartbeat, he didn’t need to breathe, and he felt no need to drink. He could remain perfectly still for very long periods without getting tired. All of these abilities, all of these things that he now had, meant nothing to him. All he wanted was to go back to before that thing had attacked him. He wanted to go back to being his parents’ son. He wanted to be normal.

He wanted to be something, anything at all.

* * *

Ranboo learned how to survive very quickly with his abilities. He stole clothing from shops in town, taking only what he needed. He also stole a mask to cover his mouth with. Since he didn’t need food or sleep he was able to live always alert without needing any type of currency or job. It also cut down on the amount of thievery he was required to do to survive his new life alone. He wandered the forest when he wasn’t in the village, familiarizing himself with it. Whenever it rained he was careful to stay under some kind of shelter, whether it be an overhang or a tent.

All in all, he was doing fine for himself.

At first, he had gone out during the day, but people had stared, some even ran away.  _ Cursed _ , they whispered,  _ Demon, Monster, Inhuman _ . He had shrunk away from their gazes, eye contact making him shiver. Keeping his head low he had gone about his day, mostly just walking through town, picking up necessities. But he soon grew too anxious to be about the town during the days. People had started looking less frightened and more threatening. They were gathering courage. They clearly didn’t want him here. He didn’t trust them not to just get rid of him. So he started moving at night. Unfortunately, it was more likely to rain at night, so he was able to get out less. But he managed.

One day, when he needed a new coat, he had risked going into town during the day. He had walked with his hood up, trying to stay out of sight, but he was simply too identifiable. The stares started again. Whispers whisked through the air. He knew what they were looking at, he knew who drew their attention. He just walked faster, ignoring them.  _ Walk fast, head low, _ he repeated to himself. He would be gone again soon anyway.

Eventually, he shed his jacket, ready to swipe a new one as soon as he saw the chance. While he was walking towards a promising target a group of boys ran past him. They were the bullies of the town, the strongest and meanest of all the other children. One carried a glass of ice-cold water, Ranboo Noticed immediately, he just continued walking, black and white strands of hair falling in his eyes. When the boys passed him he let out a relieved sigh. Water scared him. It was everywhere, in everything. He had to be careful or simply slipping could cause him to burn himself badly. He watched his steps around a puddle on the ground, careful to avoid it. He focused his attention on it, continuing to ignore the voices around him.

That was until he was doused in freezing water.

The scream that tore itself from his throat was involuntary. The water sizzled and bubbled on his skin, sending shots of fiery pain through him. Red light filled his vision and that warping world flashed in front of him for a moment. Then, suddenly, he was somewhere else. Not far from where he had been, but somewhere else ll the same. He felt every eye in town freeze upon him. It was silent, even the wind had stopped blowing. He could see fear and shock written clearly on every face around him. He saw the boy with the empty glass of water standing, frozen in horror.

A shriek filled the air. Who it came from didn’t matter. What mattered was the rush of people towards and away from him. People screamed, running in terror.    
  
“Demon!” The word filled the streets, spreading like wildfire.

“Monster!” The tale spread, pushing people into action.

Ranboo stood, terrified of what was happening. He was pinned down to the ground before he knew it, the black half of his face pushed against gritty mud. His mask kept it from getting in his mouth, but it didn’t stop the burning as the damp ground scorched him. He screamed louder, writhing, and tugging against the hands that held him down. Pain ripped through every fiber in his body. Thankfully the ground soon dried beneath him, all the water burning away on his skin, but it didn’t stop the pressure holding him down, it didn’t get rid of the threat. But it allowed him to focus.

With his green eye shoved against the earth, he was only able to see the warped twisted world beyond the comprehension of mere men. This was the world he saw when he teleported. He had to be able to utilize this.

He thought about a location, far from here, somewhere he'd never been. Somewhere safe where he could move on from this town freely. He pictured smiles and warmth. He pictured happiness and whole families. He pictured his childhood days before he changed. He pictured his two halves, white and black, red and green, both confusing and strange, both nothing human. And he decided right then and there that they didn't matter. He could change however he wanted to and he could change without any idea he was going to. He would accept that. Others might not, but he could just move on from them. His two halves were both him. And that was something.

Red sparks flew from his skin, dancing around him. The villagers leaned away, scared of what they didn't understand. Ranboo smiled as red light encircled him and he vanished from the only home he had ever known. 

He appeared somewhere unfamiliar. Standing gingerly, he looked around. He was hit by a wave of dizziness, but couldn't bother to pay it any mind. He whooped loudly, letting his newfound freedom echo over the land before him. It was time to start anew, so he started walking.

Much later he would find L'manburg and settle for the first time in years. He would find new friends, new allies, and new enemies, and he would survive.

* * *

Ranboo completed his story to Ghostbur with a flourish, laughing at his theatrics. Ghostbur jumped up and started clapping happily. His face was split into a wide grin and Ranboo just shook his head at the man's reaction.

"That was great, Ranboo," Ghostbur cheered, still applauding. After a moment they both turned their attention back to the window where it was clear the rain had stopped. Ranboo stood, walking to the door and opening it for Ghostbur, who followed him.

"I won't keep you any longer," Ranboo said, stepping aside so Ghostbur could leave, "It was nice talking to you."

Ghostbur smiled and started walking past Ranboo with a wave, but he stopped halfway out the door. He turned to Ranboo and put a hand on his shoulder, Glowing white eyes meeting Ranboo's oddly colored ones.

"I'm glad you're here, Ranboo. And I'm glad you are who you are."

And then he was gone.

Ranboo smiled lightly, shutting the door softly behind him as he re-entered his house. He took in a deep breath, just taking half a second to enjoy the moment.

A half a second in which he felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you did like it please leave a kudos. It tells me I'm going something right here.
> 
> If you have thoughts please leave a comment. Whether it's suggestions, requests, or just screams of pain I read and reply to almost all of them. They give me the motivation to keep going.
> 
> And if you want to read more, I have a ton of DSMP and MCYT fix already posted, so go check them out. I also have a ton more in the works, both series and one shots so stay tuned!
> 
> (I also have a Twitter [@AUDODD2] where I post updates and thoughts for future fics, so follow me there if ya want.)


End file.
